Kingdom Heart: A Forced Life
by TwinFaced Demon
Summary: REVAMPED. In this story, Riku, Sora, and Axel have been forced into selling their bodies for Sephiroth and Xemnas. A life none of them want. Can a dark haired stranger and his spiky haired partner save them? Constructive Criticism please.


**So this has been revamped for multiple purposes, basically all old stories are getting a make over to get more readers. Hehe, anyways I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot line of this story. Enjoy!**

Riku walked down the street underneath bright orangish-yellow streetlights. _'Let's see if I add all of that together…that means I owe Xemnas 500 dollars and Sephiroth 650 dollars so that's a total of 1150 dollars.' _Riku thought to himself. _'Damn that means I have to get a lot of clients or a few very rich ones. Oh well it can't be helped.' _

He kept walking until he came to the wall that he and his friends usually met at. Riku strained his eyes a little only to make out two shadowy figures leaning against the wall.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Riku called out. The two figures emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light. Both of them were boys one was slightly shorter than Riku's own 5'5" with brown hair in short limp spikes wearing tight black jeans with a rip in the right knee, a crimson rocker tee, a spiked collar with matching spiked wristbands, an eyebrow piercing, and a lot of black eyeliner around his bright blue eyes. His name was Sora but, Sephiroth called him Angel merely for his innocent appearance

The other boy was about 5'6" with long exotic spiky red hair with bangs and bright emerald green eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, gothic boots, a skin-tight dark purple tee with a black skull, two droplet tattoos one under each eye, and a triple dot tongue piercing. His name was Axel but Xemnas named him Rocket for his hair and his fiery attitude.

"Hey, Winter." Axel said in his normal taunting monotone. Riku shot him a death glare. "What did I tell you? Don't call me that name…I get enough of that from clients and Xemnas…I hate that name." Riku's face was red with anger. Sora quickly jumped in between the two. "C'mon guys you know the last thing we need to do is fight besides, it's just a name no need to get upset over it." Riku sighed and looked up toward the sky.

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry for getting mad." Axel went back to leaning against the wall. "It's okay, you've told me so many times and I need to start listening." Riku and Sora went over and leaned next to him on the wall. They were silent for a bit Riku was staring at the sky, Sora was coloring his nails with black sharpie and Axel was just looking around. Axel looked down the street, his eyes widened when he saw a black Cadillac with halogens rolling their way.

"Riku, Sora, RUN!" Sora and Riku looked at each other, and then took off down the street with Axel right behind them. The black Cadillac sped up and they heard someone's voice calling from it. "Yo, Rocket come here." Axel kept running with Riku and Sora in front of him. They turned down an alleyway to a dead end they all gasped knowing they couldn't get away. The Black Cadillac pulled up and trapped them, out of it stepped the two people that they didn't want to see, Sephiroth and his right hand Xemnas. Sephiroth stepped out the car, stomped over to Axel and grabbed him by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing out here? I thought I told you to get your narrow ass over to the dance joint an hour ago. What am I going to have to smack you 'til you remember? ANSWER ME." Axel his hands over his face while Sephiroth shook him back and forth. "No…daddy I'm sorry… please don't hit me." Axel practically cried. Sephiroth kept a grip on Axel and shot a glare over at Sora and Riku who stood doe-eyed against the fence.

"Xemnas…you deal with these two. I've got something else to deal with." He glared back at Axel and dragged him to the car. "Come on, you're going to be up for a while earning back all the money that was lost while I was looking for you. Get your ass in the car." Sephiroth threw Axel in the backseat then walked over to Riku and grabbed him by the throat.

"I want my fuckin' money in 24 hours you understand me? Or else I'll trade you away to Leon like I did Roxas and I don't think you want that. Are we clear?" Riku trembled in Sephiroth's grip and shook his head. Sephiroth squeezed harder on his throat.

"Answer me." He growled through gritted teeth. Riku stammered when he spoke "Y-Yes daddy…I'll get you your money…I promise just don't trade me to Leon. He'll kill me." Sephiroth gave a decrepit smirk of satisfaction and threw Riku to the ground. When he fell Riku hit his head and as Sephiroth walked back to his car Xemnas came over to pick him up, he was dizzy and started to fall unconscious.

"Riku! " Sora cried out and fell to his knees. Xemnas turned to face the now sobbing teen and in a mocking tone he spoke. "Aw, poor baby. Don't worry Angel I will bring you along for the ride." He said with a devious smile. Sora's eyes widened in fear, right as Sephiroth pulled off with Axel another Cadillac pulled up.

This one was dark grey with blue halogens, another boy that had been forced to work for Sephiroth and Xemnas. The boy hopped out from the driver's side and moved to the passenger seat. Sora tried his hardest to get a look at the boy, believing he might know him.

"Hey! What the hell are you looking at? Did I say you could look at him?" Xemnas snarled. Sora shook his head rapidly and brought his arms up to his face to block the impending attack. Within seconds, Xemnas had put Riku into the backseat and turned back to Sora.

The older man drew back and kicked Sora clear in the stomach, sending him backwards into the fence. The blue eyed boy hunched over and coughed violently before lying on the ground, trembling in fear. Xemnas looked down at Sora, with a look of apathy on his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's what happens when you disobey daddy, Angel." He said as he scooped up Sora and placed him in the car along with Riku and the other boy. Xemnas slid into the driver's side and backed out of the alley.

"Come on, let's try and make the rest of the night pleasant shall we?" The man proposed. His only responses were a nod from the unamed boy, a groan from Soar and silence from the unconcious Riku.

"Good, I am glad you agree." He said slowly, perverse creeping into his mind.

**Okay I had to re-do this because when I read it...It was awful! So now that I am no longer drunk from lack of sleep I can manage to make this decent. Constructive criticism please, I kinda need it please! ^/^**


End file.
